


I Will Now Pretend I Didn't Just See That

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi thanks the universe for denial, Gen, M/M, and not actually Daichi's companion in bafflement, anyway, it's TSUKISHIMA, it's a handy thing sometimes, meanwhile Yamaguchi is a proud mama, poor Daichi just doesn't know how to deal, whaaaaaat, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi notices Yamaguchi sidling up to him, but doesn’t move, and doesn’t stop staring at the impossible sight currently happening all the way over on the other side of the gym.</p><p>“Am I seeing things?” he asks Yamaguchi, or the world at large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Now Pretend I Didn't Just See That

Daichi notices Yamaguchi sidling up to him, but doesn’t move, and doesn’t stop staring at the impossible sight currently happening all the way over on the other side of the gym.

“Am I seeing things?” he asks Yamaguchi, or the world at large. Daichi doesn’t particularly care who answers, as long as some sense is brought back into his world. “What is _going on_ over there?”

“I have no idea, captain,” Yamaguchi sounds kind of dazed. Daichi understands. “I don’t…” he trails off, seemingly just as lost as Daichi feels.

Tsukishima. And Nekoma’s captain. They are too close. Way too close. Is that Kuroo’s hand on Tsukishima’s hair, touching his fringe to push it away from his eyes in a time-honoured move from romantic movies everywhere?

How come Kuroo still has a hand? How is the gym not witnessing a bloodbath right now?

Sure enough, Tsukishima then slaps Kuroo’s hand away - and, to Daichi’s horror, reaches up to flick Kuroo’s forehead.

“Is that _flirting?_ ” Daichi suspects it might be. Worse. He suspects it's _working_.

Tsukishima has the usual mocking expression he wears when being particularly nasty. Kuroo is smirking like he’s just thought of the best joke ever and is never going to tell a living soul.

There might as well be roses and sparkles floating all around them.

“I… as long as Tsukki is happy…” Yamaguchi chokes out, lower lip trembling with emotion. Now that Daichi looks closer, rather than shocked speechless, Yamaguchi actually looks a little like a proud mother who is at the same time heartbroken to see her little boy grow up.

_What._

“Right,” Daichi nods to himself, and then turns right around, grabs the nearest ball and gets back to practicing.

Sometimes denial is the wisest choice. They don't pay him enough for this shit.


End file.
